Fiesta de Navidad
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Después del regreso de los digimons, en navidad, todos desean hacer una gran fiesta pues se trata de una ocasión especial.


**Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic participa en el reto "Tiempo de shipear" del Foro Mundo Digital.**

 **Fiesta de navidad**

Jenrya se dirigió a la casa de Takato. Habían quedado de reunirse en ese lugar para encargarse de los preparativos de la fiesta navideña. Sería primera vez que estarían todos juntos para navidad y planeaban celebrarlo a lo grande.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que se volvió a abrir el portal entre ambos mundos y todos estaban de acuerdo en que esa ocasión debía ser especial.

Shaochung Lee estaba muy emocionada, más que todos los años, sería la primera navidad que pasaría con Lopmon y Terriermon, sin contar que tenía otros planes de los que no había hablado con nadie. Jenrya tuvo que ocultarle varios ramilletes de muérdago. No sabía para qué los necesitaba pero estaba seguro de que no era para nada bueno.

Algo que confirmó cuando Ruki se unió al grupo. Su pequeña hermana no tardó en preguntarle si quería salir con él. Fue incómodo, meses antes, poco después del cumpleaños de Ruki, Jenrya le había pedido una cita y ella se había negado.

Ambos evitaban hablar del tema pero la pregunta de Shaochung no ayudaba de mucho. Ruki se disculpó diciendo que ocupaba terminar algunos detalles con Ryo y él que Takato lo estaba llamando.

Después de terminar el pastel navideño se encargaron de las decoraciones. Ruki se encargó de la música. Unos amigos de su madre se ofrecieron a tocar en la fiesta, tenían deseos de conocer a los digimons y ellos necesitaban de música para la ocasión.

Guilmon era el más emocionado, era la primera navidad de su vida. Había escuchado tanto sobre la misma que no podía esperar por participar en una. Rompió varios adornos y se comió más de la mitad de las galletas que habían preparado pero también era de gran ayuda cuando no estaba rompiendo algo.

Fue difícil convencer a Impmon para que ayudara, él era el más orgulloso y solo colaboró por la comida y porque Ai y Makoto se lo pidieron, también sería la primera navidad que pasarían juntos.

Jenrya fue el encargado de repartir las tareas por lo que los separó en grupos. Renamon fue la única que eligió un grupo en el que participaría. Ella e Impmon se dirigieron al lugar donde se presentaría la banda, necesitaban acomodar los instrumentos antes de que llegaran los músicos.

Ryo había alquilado un salón para la fiesta por lo que el espacio no era ningún problema. Los preparativos les habían demorado meses, en un principio la fiesta sería para conmemorar el regreso de sus camaradas digitales.

Ellos llegaron antes de lo acordado. Cuando se encontraron con los digimos no dejaron de analizarlos y eso fue incómodo para ambos, especialmente para Impmon quién les quemó el trasero.

—¡Increíble! —comentó el baterista para sorpresa de ambos digimons —. Vieron cómo utilizó sus dedos como encendedor.

Los otros miembros de la banda asintieron igual de emocionados y uno de ellos, el vocalista no dejó de insistir hasta que Impmon le encendiera un cigarrillo.

Renamon tuvo que llevarse a Impmon para evitar que los quemara. Aquellos músicos no eran adolescentes pero su carácter infantil parecía explicar cómo se hicieron amigos de la madre de Ruki.

Jenrya y Ruki fueron los primeros en llegar. Traían varias cajas con la comida. Los últimos en llegar fueron Ai, Makoto y Shaochung, ellos traían las últimas decoraciones.

Faltando poco para que la fiesta iniciara decidieron comer unas galletas y descansar un poco mientras esperaban. Jenrya no notó que estaba bajo el muérdago hasta que su hermana lo señaló.

—¿A quién le toca besar a mi hermano? —preguntó Shaochung con expresión inocente.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Juri pues era ella la que estaba más cerca para luego pasar a Takato quien estaba notablemente incómodo. Para nadie era un secreto que el compañero de Guilmon tenía sentimientos por Juri.

Pasaron minutos antes de que alguien hiciera algo. Grande fue la sorpresa para todos cuando Ruki fue la que besó a Jenrya.

—Si no hacía algo nos hubiéramos quedado aquí toda la eternidad —comentó Ruki tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Un beso en la mejilla era suficiente —comentó Terriermon provocando que Ruki se sonrojara.

Cuando la fiesta empezó, Ruki y Jenrya no eran novios. En apariencia nada había cambiado después de ese beso pero cuando comenzaran a salir meses después pensarían diferente pues esa fue la primera vez que Ruki hizo de lado su orgullo.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Sé que la navidad terminó pero era algo que quería escribir.


End file.
